


Lapis Left

by Lemon_Rock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13025745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Rock/pseuds/Lemon_Rock
Summary: Drabbes on after Lapis leaves EarthTotal cringe fest





	1. And she was gone

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Beep Boop?  
> Let's begin, shall we?

LAPIS POV:

Tears streamed down my face as I pressed through the Earth's atmosphere, until eventually I couldn't go further. I stopped at the brink of the moon, flapping over to the barn. I took a last glance at the Earth before stepping inside. I'm sorry.

Upon entering, I noticed the memories. The meep morps. The couch. The TV and that line that separated Peridot and I before. I broke into tears once more, falling to the floor as I felt my heart beat faster. I'm sorry.

Was it a mistake coming here? It couldn't have been. I had no choice, the Diamonds are going to attack and I... I had to run. I had to run from it all. All the problems, all the pain, all the trauma. All the people who cared... I'm sorry.

"Earth is our home now. Isn't it worth fighting for?"

This battle is not mine to fight. We can still be safe. We can leave!

"I think we can win. I think you can win."

Me? I... I cant fight the Diamonds! We'll be shattered! You'll be shattered! Peridot. I can't let that happen. I can't go through this again. I'm sorry.

But I'm not getting myself caught up in another war...

PERIDOT POV:

Lapis is gone. She left us. I should've gone with her. I should've been there for her. If it wasn't for me speaking my stupid mind, she would've still been happy. I know it! Peridots arent supposed to speak their minds! They're supposed to follow command and I disobeyed. I feel terrible.

I lost the barn, the meep morps, the TV and the person I cared for the most. I lost it all. "*bork bork*" all except Pumpkin. I could feel my figurative heart slowing down. My will to live on disappearing. My happiness fading. I feel terrible.

I sunk down to the floor of Steven's bath, my head reaching the floor. With Pumpkin barking at me worriedly. "What does it matter now, Pumpkin? Mommy's gone forever and we couldn't do a thing." I sighed over, watching Pumpkin do the same. What does it matter? It doesn't. Nothing matters anymore. I feel terrible.


	2. Lay Peri Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songfic time!

!!! Lapidot is still alive !!!

PERIDOT POV:

Log Date: 15.11.17

I was lying in the bathroom again, with my music playing from my tablet on the sink. I know I said I was alright, but these past few weeks I've been listening to 'Sam Smith' songs and I'm really starting to miss Lapis again. Even though Pumpkin and I still continued to send her bubbled letters, I felt she needed a more natural approach

Log Date: 16.11.17

Steven got me another tape recorder today. I sought that it was redundant accounting the fact that I already had my tablet fir my logs. And that's when an idea approached me. I can record something to Lapis! But the only question was, 'what am I going to say?' And that's when Pumpkin gestured toward my playlist. "I can sing her a song! Pumpkin you genius!" I faintly remembered Lapis complimenting my singing voice once or twice and how I made her smile with pure joy. I miss that. A lot

I told Steven the plan and he and Amethyst had gotten some instruments ready for me. And we began to record...

LAPIS POV:

Space is lonely but I get through it easier now. Ever since Peridot figured out she can bubble things other than corrupted gems, she's been bubbling a lot of letters, books, meep morps and pictures of herself, Pumpkin and Steven. It was just about time before she sent another bubble. It layed in the corner of the ceiling. I walked over a flush of joy spazing through me

As I popped the bubble, a brand new tape recorder fell into my hands. I could only tell it was new on the account that I... Uhm. I remembered Peridot' instructions on how to work it and the transmission had started:

"Hey Lapis! Pumpkin say hi to mommy! *bork bork* So as you can see Lapis, I have recieved a new tape recorder from Steven. But I thought it was not needed due to me logging on my tablet now. I figured that you could use it to log your lige in space. And so you never forget our voices. Speaking of, I wanted to sing you a 'Sam Smith'. I know how much my singing voice makes you smile and I just want to see you happy again. Okay... Steven. Amethyst. If you will? 1, 2, 3...

'Yes, I do, I believe  
That one day I will be  
Where I was right there  
Right next to you

And it's hard  
The days just seem so dark  
The moon and the stars  
Are nothing without you

Your touch, your skin  
Where do I begin?  
No words can explain  
The way I'm missing you

Deny this emptiness  
This hole that I'm inside  
These tears  
They tell their own story

Told me not to cry when you were gone  
But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong

Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

I'm reaching out to you  
Can you hear my call?  
This hurt that I've been through  
I'm missing you, missing you like crazy

Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you, you  
And make sure you're alright  
I'll take care of you  
I don't want to be here if I can't be with you tonight

Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Lay me down tonight  
Lay me by your side  
Can I lay by your side?  
Next to you  
You'

Well that's that. I hope it was okay? Earth isnt really the same without you. And I guess its just hard, you know, to think about you. And I try, I really do but... it hurts. I really wish I could see you *bork bork* We all really miss you. I love you, Lapis..."

And her transmission ended, with me kneeled onto the floor, tears streaming down my cheeks in a non-stop waterfall of regret and happiness. To hear the voices of the people who care so much about me. And I just left without any second thought. "What did I do to deserve someone like you? I love you too, Peridot"

BONUS: PERIDOT POV:

"Amethyst? Steven? Are you okay? Why are you two crying?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my Ao3 stuff is short! Deal with it!

**Author's Note:**

> Really short but whatever


End file.
